Recueil de mes OS sur les Winx
by FloraFanWinx et SweetyFairy
Summary: Un petit recueil où je mettrai mes OS sur les Winx. Je mettrai le rating en haut de chaque OS.
1. La vie sans toi

Rating K

* * *

><p>"Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ? Sans celle que j'aime ? Vivre seul... Vivre avec une moitié d'âme seulement... La vie m'est impossible sans toi... Mais pourquoi es-tu donc partie ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir choisi ? Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? Pourquoi mes sentiments ne sont-ils pas réciproques ?"<br>Tant de questions... Tant d'interrogations écrites sur ce bout de papier, sur cette lettre qui m'étais adressée, qu'il avait caché, et que j'avais trouvé. Trop tard...  
>Je m'appelle Tecna, et l'homme que j'aimais en silence est mort...<br>Aujourd'hui je suis allée à son enterrement. Il est si loin désormais... Et je n'ai même pas pu lui révéler mes sentiments... Pleurer n'y changera rien... Malheureusement...

Il est mort, pensant que j'en aimais un autre. Mais en réalité je n'ai jamais aimée que lui.  
>J'avais peur de l'aimer : Lui était déjà promis, et moi déjà mariée quand je me rendis compte de mes sentiments...<br>J'aurais pu tout lui avouer, mais je n'en avais pas eu le courage... De plus je ne savait pas comment m'y prendre, j'avais beau être un génie en technologies, niveau sentiments et contact humain je n'en menais pas large... Et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'Amour !... Mais c'est ainsi...  
>Et c'est pourquoi : Timmy ne saura jamais que je ne l'aime pas autant que je le dit... Et... Nabu ne saura jamais que j'aurais pu donner ma vie pour lui...<p>

* * *

><p>Qu'en avez-vous pensées ?<p> 


	2. La peur d'Hélia

**Rating K**

* * *

><p>Je devais me dépêcher. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'avais peur pour elle ! Et si ça se passait mal, et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? S'il leur arrivait quelque chose ?!<br>Je courus dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, me demandant ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même... J'avais si peur... Après tout, c'étais nouveau pour moi... Et puis, elle aussi devait avoir peur... C'était elle la plus impliquée dans l'histoire... Je ne m'arrêtais pas de courir jusqu'à atteindre la salle d'attente. De là je me présenta à l'interphone, et on m'ouvrit la porte.  
>On m'expliqua alors que c'était fini. Je commençais à m'inquiéter du sens de cette phrase, mais je ne pus que sourire quand on m'emmena voir mon fils... Mon beau garçon... Il ressemblait tellement à sa mère...<br>D'ailleurs, en parlant de sa mère, où était-elle ? La sage-femme m'emmena la voir, et je fus heureux qu'elle aille bien. Ma Flora était rayonnante, quoique un peu fatiguée, mais c'était sûrement normal ! Je m'approchai d'elle, et nous nous embrassâmes.  
>La sage-femme arriva à ce moment dans la chambre de ma bien-aimée avec notre fils. Je demandais à la fée des fleurs comment elle voulait le nommer, elle me retourna la question. N'ayant pas d'idées, je décidais de l'appeler Narcisse.<br>Après tout, quel plus beau nom que celui d'une fleur, quand sa mère est la fée des fleurs ?... Et puis, Narcisse de Lymphéa, ça sonnait bien !

* * *

><p>Qu'en avez-vous pensées ?<p> 


	3. La première fois de Flora

Rating M

* * *

><p>Moi, fée des fleurs, membre du Winx Club, élève d'Alphéa, ressentais des choses que jamais jusqu'à maintenant je n'avait pu ressentir, ou ne serait-ce imaginer...<br>J'étais rentrée chez moi, sur Lymphéa. Dans ma chambre, j'avais vu Hélia, de suite mon coeur s'était mis à faire des bonds, des papillons cherchaient à sortir de mon être, mon esprit m'abandonnait pour rêver à ce qu'il pourrait se passer... J'étais sûrement rouge pivoine... Le spécialiste me sourit, s'approcha de moi, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Que c'était bon de sentir ses mains sur mon corps encore couvert de mes vêtements. Il était si délicat... Sans même faire attention à ce que je faisait, ma bouche s'entrouvit, et nos langues commencèrent à ce chercher. Elles firent une danse longue et douce... Je fus déçu quand je le sentis s'éloigner de moi, et je tentai de nous maintenir l'un contre l'autre. Comprenant ce que je faisait, il repoussa mes mains, me regarda avec ses yeux envouteurs et enleva doucement son haut, je fus impréssionnée par sa musculature et je ne pouvait détacher mon regard de ce corps parfait. Hélia m'attira contre lui, puis m'enleva mon débardeur, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ma jupe, qu'il m'enleva délicatement.  
>Moi, je ne bougeai toujours pas, mes mains encore et toujours sur son torse sculpté...<br>Il me porta alors et me coucha sur mon lit, puis, doucement il enleva son pantalon. Nous nous retrouvions alors en sous-vêtements, sur mon lit, Hélia au dessus de moi. Nous nous regardâmes d'un air tendre et je décidais de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, laissant mes seins nus visible à son regard. Il les embrassa, je lachai alors quelques gémissements. Il s'en rendis compte et se redressa, de là il enleva tendrement ma culotte, puis il enleva son boxer. Alors qu'il se recouchai sur moi et que je fermais les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce moment, j'entendis du bruit près de moi.  
>Dès lors j'ouvris les yeux et je rougis, Bloom était penchée au dessus de moi et me secouait pour me réveillé. J'avais rêvé... J'étais toujours à Alphéa... Mais...Ce rêve avait pourtant l'air si réaliste...<br>Durant toute la journée je ne cessai de rougir et de repenser à ce songe. Le soir même, Hélia vint me rejoindre dans ma chambre d'Alphéa, je l'avait en effet appellé durant l'après-midi pour lui parler de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Bloom étais dans la chambre de Stella. Elles discutaient, me laissant seule avec mon âme-soeur... Je lui raconta mon songe, et nous discutâmes si longtemps que nous nous endormirent sur mon lit, heureux et amoureux...

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensées !<p> 


	4. Le cauchemar de Flora

**Rating K+**

* * *

><p>Je me redressai d'un coup, l'image des cadavres encore accrochée sur mes yeux... Un cauchemar... C'était un simple cauchemar... Un chauchemar horrible, mais un cauchemar seulement...<p>

Je regarda l'heure, il était encore tôt. De ce fait, je décidais de me balader dans les couloirs d'Alphéa, n'osant pas sortir dans la forêt, dans la nuit noire... Mais je me rendis bien compte que j'aurais dû rester dans ma chambre. Mon cauchemar etait encore bien trop présent dans mon esprit, et... A chaque bout de couloir je voyais un cadavre, je sentais l'odeur de la mort, l'odeur du sang, de la torture, de la haine... Dans chaque coin d'ombre j'avais l'impression qu'un tueur m'observait, n'attendant que le bon moment pour me sauter dessus et me tuer...

J'avais peur, terriblement peur... Si peur, que je ne regardais que derrière moi... Et que je rentra dans Madame Faragonda... Cette dernière le rattrapa juste avant que je ne tombe.

Flora ? Que fais-tu dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

-Euh... J'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar et je voulais marcher un peu avant de me recoucher...

-Je comprend, mais... Pourquoi regardais-tu derrière toi ?

-J'ai... Je pense encore à mon cauchemar...

-Veux-tu que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir, ou tu penses que tu seras capable d'y retourner sans trop t'inquièter ?

-Je... Je vais y retourner seule... Merci Madame Faragonda.

Faragonda repartie alors, je la suivi du regard jusqu'à ne plus la voir. J'avais honte, honte d'avoir avouée cela à la directrice... Honte qu'elle m'est proposée de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre... Mais cette honte me fit oublier ma peur et je pus retourner à ma chambre sans peur.

Je me recoucha alors, et ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir... Ce coup-ci, je fis un beau rêve rempli de papillons et de fleurs !


End file.
